


墨西哥不回头

by daomo7



Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico
Genre: Bloody, M/M, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 墨西哥男人，从来都不回头。





	墨西哥不回头

标题：墨西哥不回头  
作者：道莫小七  
等级：PG-13因为耽美  
配对：El/Sands，Sands/Ajedrez（提及）  
衍生：《墨西哥往事》及其相关同人  
警告：血腥，腐向

 

 

Ajedrez重重摔倒在街道上，身上的弹孔火烧般的疼，但并不足以致命。只是那一枪精确地打中了她的右肩，骨头似乎被击碎了，枪自手中滑落，而她连伸手捡起的力气都没有。

她捂着伤口忍痛抬起头，看到那开枪打中她的男人向她走来，伴着丁零当啷的碎响，最后停在她身前几米远的地方。

“是你，那个流浪歌手，我记得你。”她空洞地笑起来，“我没想到你会来杀我。”

“我也记得你。”那个男人回复，“是你把我从沙漠里捡回来。”

“看起来我似乎做了个此生最错误的决定。”

“我相信这是。但不是最。”

“还有什么能比这个更错误？”血从弹孔和指缝里涓涓冒出，Ajedrez的脸色痛得发白，而她死撑着不露出怯弱的神情，“我救了你，而你要杀了我。”

“至少是有一件。”那个墨西哥男人往前迈了两步，踢开那把滑落的枪，在她身前半跪下，为的是方便她不必那么费力地仰着头。同时他的手指仍贴在那把瞄着女人美丽头颅的Sig Sauer P220的扳机上。

“你还记得桑德兹吗？”他凝视着她的棕褐色双眼轻声问，“因为你的出卖被挖去了眼睛的那个。——我相信这个才应该算是。”

黑色的瞳孔在听到那个熟悉的名字时便猛地缩紧。

“那么不奇怪了。”Ajedrez冷冷回复，“是那个婊子让你来杀我的？”疑问的句式，语气却是确凿的肯定。

“你们两个对彼此的称呼还真是一模一样。”艾尔·马里奥奇并没正面回应，却也默认了。

“所以，这次他又是怎么说服你的？”Ajedrez问，“只是好奇，毕竟‘巴瑞罗的女儿’这个身份不足以请得动墨西哥最强的杀手。”

“‘巴瑞罗的女儿’的确不是，毕竟，我甚至都不认识巴瑞罗。”男人承认，“但，‘让桑德兹失去眼睛’，这个身份够了。足够了。”

“我不明白。”Ajedrez喘了口气，鲜血在她身下洇成一小滩，“你会专程为了他来杀我，却又在这儿跟我啰嗦这么久，而不是直接开枪。”

“好吧，女士，让我们先把第二个问题放在一边。”艾尔打了个手势，自始至终他的语速和声调都保持在一个平缓的状态，“事实上，我并不专程是为了他，而是为了我自己。”

Ajedrez疑惑地扬起眉：“你？”

他凝视了她一会儿，点头：“是的，为我。——你们的活儿干得不够干净，你们那时候就应该直接杀了他。这样他能少受点罪，而我也不会被他折磨这么久。”他长叹一声，脸上的表情是真切的悲痛，“你永远不知道照顾一个盲人有多辛苦，尤其是那个外国佬还是个疯子。”

Ajedrez有一瞬间的茫然：“所以，你是在恨我没早点杀了他？”

马里奥奇想了想，摇头：“不。”他扣动扳机，“我只恨你们挖去了他的眼睛。”

==========================================================================================

艾尔走进酒吧，四下扫视一圈，不出意料地看到舞池中的洛伦佐正将吉他当做调情用具在女人边上那么弹着，而费多，第三个流浪歌手，已经在一旁的椅子上喝成了一滩泥。

摇摇头，艾尔笑了一下。他知道自己可以相信自己的朋友的可靠，但他也知道把那个男人托给这两个人临时照看根本就是个无奈之举。但好在，那个男人今天很自觉，没有再去主动添些什么乱子。

他避开人群，径直向那个偏僻角落走去。

“我回来了。”他敲了敲桌面，坐在对面的座位。

桑德兹抬起头，隔着墨镜审视般盯了他一会儿，然后淡粉色的嘴唇扯开一个微笑：“欢迎回来。”顺便将手边的酒杯推过去，“并且，我希望只有你一个。”

“任务完成。她死了，彻底的。”艾尔简单报告，从腰间掏出那把Sig Sauer P220，沿着桌面滑过去，“是你的枪。”

桑德兹一把捞起那支他最钟爱的配枪，苍白的手指摩挲着每一处纹路，低头时垂下的长发也遮不住他的微笑，就像个得到了圣诞礼物的孩子。

“Good Girl，My Eumenides。”他喃喃着，薄薄的双唇亲吻上漆黑的枪管，酒吧里昏暗橘黄的光线在他的脸上打出层次分明的阴影。

艾尔沉默注视着他，看着他不知用什么手法将枪迅速收起，然后轻声问：“那么，谁是下一个？”

桑德兹再度抬起头，胳膊架在桌上，挑起眉：“什么？”

“上次是马奎兹，这次是你前女友，下一个呢，下一个你想让我给你杀谁？”

桑德兹用指甲慢慢抠着流浪歌手缝在袖子上的链条：“让我想想……啊，对了，有一个人，我差点把他给忘了。”他低声说了个人名。

“那是谁？”

“我的继父。”

听起来似乎并不吃惊：“他在哪？”

“如果他还没搬走的话，美国，加利福尼亚，到地方我指给你看。”桑德兹抽回手，指尖顺着艾尔的手背滑过，双手交叉握拳抵着下巴，咧开一个柴郡猫般的微笑，“当然，如果他搬走了，我也会找到他的。”

“我不怀疑。”艾尔叹了口气，“但，美国？”

美国人欢快地点了点头。

“那太远了。”

“有问题吗？”桑德兹一脸纯真地歪着头冲他微笑，“老兄，我们又不是专程去找他，或许他早就死了也说不定。美国只是这趟旅行的终点，我们只要一路向北而已。Savvy？”

他说，我们。

艾尔探过身，在那人的额头上印下一吻：“Sí。”

他可以为了这个外国佬再次将双手染上鲜血，舍去平静而无趣的生活，为什么不会再陪他发一次疯徒步穿行到另一个国家？

沿途他们会再顺道干掉几个毒贩集团——自从桑德兹失明后他对这活儿格外上瘾——，在小巷中亲吻着彼此。白天藏身，夜晚上路，朝着北极星升起的方向大踏步前进，直到旅行的终点，给那人的头上，或者是坟上来一枪。

至于之后，或许是另一件杀人委托，接着再一件，也或许是那男人终于对杀戮厌倦而同意安定。虽然怎么想后者的可能性都接近为零，不过他不后悔他的选择。

墨西哥男人，从来都不回头。

 

 

——————————————————END——————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Note：  
> 1.据说这个是被剪了，所以正片里没有：艾尔见过Ajedrez（看那些国外腐女的说法，Ajedrez貌似还顺手救过逃亡中的艾尔，把他从沙漠里拎回镇子。希望我没翻译错。  
> 2.以及前半段不是废话，真的，伏笔就是那击碎对手反抗的机会却并不致命的弹孔——艾尔才不会让挖去沙子眼睛让他在烈日底下暴晒着流了半天血的人那么简单就死掉呢（补完杀人三部曲后我坚信艾尔这货就是个天然黑啊，犯二的外表下绝对有的是冷酷的手段，“an eye for an eye”可是人家从始至终贯彻的信条呢  
> 3.Eumenides就是欧墨尼得斯，希腊神话里的复仇女神


End file.
